A Creeper's Story
by AlmondButteredToast
Summary: Creeper? No One Ever Want To See That Creature. So Am I. But What If There's One Creeper, Who Can Change Their Destiny. And Save Their Reputation? () In This Fic. The Humans Will Be Displayed As Non-Block Characters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Creeper**, a creature that nobody like. Is there anybody in this world who like a creeper? Well maybe there is, but we not talking about that now. Everyone hate creeper, people said its because of their attitude. Walking around, blowing up houses. But what happen if their attitude changed? Maybe if there's one creeper, who can explain what is their reason for exploding people. Maybe their reputation can be changed. And they can finally know, how it feels to be _loved_.

**Chase's POV**

***Ding.. Ding.. Ding..***

A voice that i heard alot, i lived on a Village of Minor. Where people ussually mine their ways underground. Our village is famous because of our giant bell. On the center of the village. Alot of people thought its cool. But to me, its pretty much like a useless garbage that ringing every 5 second.

I really want to LEAVE this village. But its really hard, my village has this giant wall. They called it anti-zombies wall. The wall is like, 10 blocks tall. Made-out of cobblestone.

I can just easily get out of my house, because. My parents have died, on war between us and the hostile creatures. Im not really sure if they're dead. But since the war, they never come back. So i was alone here. Sometimes, the villagers and other people brought me some food. But usually, i go out for a hunt. And people also told to hunt for them sometimes. They said, thats the reason why i got my name. I dont know why, but they keep saying that.

I love to hunt anyway, im quite good at using sword. But extremely useless at bow.

I have working alot foor this thing. Tonight, im gonna leave this village for the first time. I got food, weapons, water supply. I have everything i need, for a night. But, im sure i can survive by hunting. So what i gonna do now, is just wait.. until the night come...

**[Night Time]**

U-Uh what? What time is it? I look around and it was dark. I think i fell asleep..

Its night time now? Thats great, now i can just sneak outside. I have about, 2 enderpearls. One to go through the wall. And another is to teleport far away from here. And i have two Iron Sword, an Iron Helmet, Foods, and Water. Okay, all i need now is get out of my house. And ran into the walls. And dont let the guards found me.

And here i go, i walked to my door. Opening it slowly...

***Door Opened***

I look around to see if there somebody outside. Luckily, there's nobody outside. I walked outside slowly.

***Door Closed***

This time, i look around once more to make sure nobody around. And im really sure nobody around here at night.

Then i ran to the wall. Then i push my back to the cobble wall. So the guard cannot see me clearly.

I heard some noises, but im not sure what is it. Then i grabbed my first enderpearl and throw it pass the wall. Hope this work, i said quitely while crossing my finger.

***Zap***

. . .

It works? IT WORKS! Im not really sure if that thing will go pass the wall, because the wall is freakin high...

. . . Oh crap..

I landed on the top of the wall, not through the wall..

. . .

"Hey! Who's there!", i surprised. I dont have any choice, i have to jump off this wall. I look down to see how high i was. And who know, it looks more high from up here. "Hey! Someone is there!"

***Gulp***

I took a deep breath. And then i,

Grabbed my second enderpearl and throw it on the air, as strong as i could.

***Whoosh***

. . .

I just saw my enderpearl floating on the sky.

. . .

"See! Someone's there! Quick!"

There's about ten or more guards. Running to my direction.

. . .

Please, please, please landed my enderpearl..

***Rushing Footstep***

I have no choice.

I just closed my eyes.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

?

Why is it suddenly get silent?

And.. why is it getting... really... cold?

I opened my eyes and-

I see. . .

Dang it,

I landed on a,

Tundra Biome?

As i say, dang it..

Night time plus natural blindness...

So much trees...

Gah.. I shouldnt went away..

***Moan***

I'll regret later,

I quickly, grabbed all my stuff and ran into the woods.

**[About a Few Hours Later]**

Few.. Luckily, i escaped the hordes of hostile mobs.

I was about, running on a hordes of zombies. And skeletons. But the lucky thing is,

I was, heard an explosions. Behind me,

I think it was a creeper, but I keep running until i found a big trees.

I see behind me, the hordes is actually pretty slow. I take the chance to climb up on one of those tree.

I hop on the tree, and climbing it. Just like that..

When i arrived on the top of the tree.

I take a look on the hordes behind me, there were about.

Five or four zombies left,

What a great explosion..

Well,

I think i can survive this thing,

**[One Day Later]**

So,

I have built a tree house on the tree i was sitting yesterday..

Its about two tree houses,

One on a giant tree,

And the other one is another lower giant tree,

The tree houses is connected by two wooden bridge. Its pretty big though. Enough for 2 people..

I'll expand the tree house tomorrow,

Actually, i dont really know what time is this..

Ever Since i complete the second tree house, a blizzard stormed the Biome.

So, i think i have to sit here..

Its okay though, i have make a fireplace. So.. i wouldnt be freezing. And now i'll just have to wait until the blizzard went awa-

***Arrow Whizzing***

?

What was that?

Maybe somebody being shot by a skeleton?

. . .

Nah, no one would come out on a storm like this..

***Arrow Landed***

?

***Explosion***

What was that? Mob Fight?

***Rapidly Launched Arrow***

Woah! Woah!, okay. Theres must be some fight out there,

I should check it out..

I walked up into the windows. Made out of a glass pane, from te sand i got from the village. I look outside,

. . .

I cannot see anything except of snow covering the glass pane.

. . .

Yup, there's nothing out there except of my imagination..

***Yawn***

Im tired of all this thing,

I walked to my bed. And i think im gonna take a short nap..

**[Meanwhile Outside]**

"Crack.. Crack! I think i got her,". Someone said.

"Grrggle.. Hrgack! Then where is she?!". Someone yelled.

"Twitch.. Twitch.. Calm down, lets search somewhere..".

"Grrggle.. Hrrgrrgack.."

. . .

"Twitch.. Twitch.. I think i heard something there.."

"Grrggle.. HrrGack.. Then go out there!"

"Twitch.. Twitch.. Calm down Valor."

"Crack.. Crack. Im out of arrow."

"Twitch.. Lets go back to the cave."

"Crack.. Great idea."

"Grr.."

**[While the Mysterious Figures Talking, Beneath The Snow. With an Arrow On It]**

"Ugh.."

**Credits**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**No Credits?**

**Oh Here It Is..**

**Let See...**

**Oh!**

**Uh, Character By RandyButterButt**

**And Checked First By RandyButterButt**

**And Accepting Ocs**

**That Was It?**


	2. Chapter 2: Corpse?

**Chapter 2:**

**Chase's POV**

***Whistling***

What a nice morning.. The Blizzard seems to went away. Now the sky is crystal clear, i think i should think twice about this Biome problem..

Probably, this Biome is hostile. But when there's no hostile mob and blizzard. Its beautiful..

Everything is white-clean. _I think i have to expand the tree house now_,

I took another sip of a cocoa. And climb down the tree house,

I already have an Iron Axe. And I think i need more woods to expandmy house,

. . .

I chop down two or three spruce tree. Small one, because i need the giant one for building my tree house on it. I return home after chop more trees. I have about 4 stacks of wood. And 64 times 4..

One.. two..

About, 256 wood..

Thats sure enough to make two or three cabin..

And i can use the rest for decoration and bridge. Yeah, thats sure a great idea. Now i'll just have to climb up this tree and build another cabin on it..

. . .

Wait, is that.. An arrow? Oh yeah its an arrow. Why is this arrow planted on the ground?

. . .

Oh yeah, yesterday there's a mob fight.. yeah..

Nah, okay. I should start building this cabin,

Then i climb up the ladder..

**[About.. 2 hours Later]**

Great, i have build 2 more cabin. So if i count..

One.. Two..

It can hold 5 people.. I think i should add decorations, and bed..

In case someone passed by,

I think i need snow too,

To Make some Snow Golem. And Also i need a farm..

I think i should craft a shovel too,

. . .

Done! Now i just need some snow..

. . .

Where should i dig the snow? Um.. I think here,

***Dig Dig Dig***

***Dig Dig Dig***

***Dig Dig Crack***

Oops, my shovel broke. But i think i have as much snow as i need to,

Now i just need to climb up the tree and get pumpkin seeds..

When i was about to climb up the tree,

I saw another arrow planted on the ground..

Its covered in snow. And.. i think i need arrow too. I should take that arrow,

. . .

Hup, i just have to pull the arrow from the ground. Ugh,

***Arrow Pulled From The Ground***

Got it! Wait,

Is this arrow made-out from.. gold?

?

And why is this arrow covered in blood?

. . .

I think..

Maybe..

Maybe this arrow have been hit someone before. Or maybe..

. . .

Probably there's a corpse beneath this snow!

***Dig Dig***

I keep digging until my hand reach something.

?

_What is this?_ Stone?

I pulled out my hand from the snow, and i see something there,

It's a green thing beneath the snow. I rubbing it for a minute.

. . .

Its soft,

. . .

Is this is a..

Tunic? Leather? Clothes?

I start digging the rest of the snow, and i found..

Yep, a corpse..

Now i can see a full human body that coveredby a green.. clothes..

Oh, its a hoodie..

A Corpse that wearing a gree hoodie with, Creeper face on it? _Why? _

Probably he got hit by the arrow-

Oh! Its a girl!

I thought she was a boy!

She must be the one who got shot by the arrows!

But why is a girl wandering around on a blizzard yesterday?

. . .

But now there's another problem..

I should barried this thing,

Wait, let me check her..

. . .

She is alive!

I should bring her to the tree house!

. . .

***Gasp Gasp***

Wow! Carrying a person up a ladder is harder than i thought it will be! Few.. Im glad i've arrived up here.. Now let me just put her on the bed.

***Gasp***

There! Few.. Now let see.. How is she..

One.. Two.. She about have 5 cut on her..

I should get some bandage.. From wool..

**[30 Minutes Later]**

Done,

Yeah, i put the bandages on her..

One on the right eyes, one on the left arm. And two at her right arm. And another one on her..

Ahem,

Lets dont talk about that..

I dont have any medicine, but at least the bandages can stop the bleeding. SO...

What should i do now?

Wait until she woke up? _Nah..._

That will be too much work.. And i should expand the house too..

_Nah.._

That will be too much work..

I should just take a nap..

***Whistling***

Wait, she use my bed.. So..

. . .

Man...

**[About.. Uh.. 8 hours Later..]**

***Whistling***

_Making Cocoa Drink.. La La La La_

***Whistling***

Done,

***Sip, Gulp***

Few, i was thirsty back there..

So..

Is she wake up yet?

No?

Dang it..

I was so sleepy..

. . .

**[Meanwhile Somewhere]**

"Twitch.. Twitch.. I know where is the target.."

"Hrrggle Gack! Lets Go!"

"Crack.. Crack.. where's my bow?"

"Twitch.. Twitch.. You Coming?"

"Grrble.. Shvink!"

**[Credits]**

**Special Thanks To:**

**RandyButterButt**

**FeatherleapMC**

**Credits by:**

**RandyButteButt**

**AlmonButteredToast**


End file.
